Puppy Love
by LighterThanWhite
Summary: Olive likes Fletcher.. And I mean Like-Like.. Might sound sad at the beginning but it gets better at the end.. :  Better than this lame ol' summary.. xD


**Hey lovely readers! :] If you didn't already know, this is a FOLIVE story! I was bored and trying to get rid of writers block so I came up with this story.. Folive is my most favorite couple on A.N.T Farm because they portray the lovely friendship really well! So, likewise, here's the story.. :D**

**If I owned A.N.T Farm, I would be busy writing the scripts.. But alas, I'm here typing a Folive story :]**

She wanted him to notice her like how he notices her best friend, Chyna. Why couldn't he see past her facade and notice she wasn't all that happy whenever he mentions her or makes a sculptures of her? It wasn't that she hated her. Their all best friends! But Olive couldn't stop thinking about her friendship with Fletcher. She wished they were more than friends, but she knew it was just a fantasy's of hers. Life was so confusing for the poor twelve year old girl. She got ready for school and grabbed a muffin on the way out.

She finally arrived at school, going into the A.N.T Farm seeing him making one of his sculptures for her. Again. She sighed knowing he'll never stop to gain her attention. Olive wanted to cry right there from the pain she suffers, but stayed strong as she did not want anyone to worry. Especially him. Putting on her fake smiles, she walked over and greeted him.

"Hi Fletcher!" she said smiling. Fletcher smiled and returned the introduction.

"Hey Olive!"

"What are you making there?" she asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted to start a conversation.

"A sculpture for Chyna." he replied looking at her smiling. Right on cue, Chyna entered smiling happily.

"Hey guys!" she greeted both her friends. Olive stared at Fletcher who stared at Chyna with lovely dovey eyes. She knew everything about him. Down to his middle name. He didn't mind when she found out though.

"Hey Chyna." Olive greeted smiling at one of her best friends.

"What…. Is that?" Chyna asked looking at what Fletcher was making. It was a masterpiece of her made out of chewed gum he found.

"It's you. Made from gum." Olive replied.

"Is it adorable?" he asked hopefully.

"Actually, I find it a bit gross." she replied sitting down on the couch playing with her Ant pad. Why Fletcher? If you made one for me, I would cherish it. But you like-like my best friend and I can't do anything about it. Olive walked over to Angus who was day dreaming.

"Hey Angus." Olive flashed a smile.

"Hi Olive!" Angus smiled at his crush. Olive knew about it when he took her father out to a cheese factory. She was a bit creeped out but as long as they were friends, everything was good. She looked back seeing him and Chyna talk about some things. She sighed and much to her dismay she saw them hug. But not today. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin her happy day even if it meant suffering in the inside. Plus, the big kids scare her. So you get the idea. Olive checked her watch as Homeroom was almost over. Her, Angus, Fletcher, and Chyna were left when she screamed. Everyone knew about it and rushed outside. It was too late as the bell rang and students started flooding the hall.

"RUN!" They all screamed. Everyone escaped except for poor Angus. Chyna ran to homeroom as fast as possible as Olive and Fletcher were getting tired from all that blocking and shoving. Eventually, Olive grabbed Fletchers arm going inside the locker that was always open. How weird was that?

"Were safe!" Olive said being a bit cramped up. Fletcher was staring at her trying to take in air.

"How long do we stay in here?" Fletcher asked.

"Maybe about two to four minutes." Olive shrugged. Both talked for a bit talking what they did over the weekend when both felt an attraction. He leaned in closer and closer almost kissing her when someone opened the locker.

"Guys. It's safe." Chyna said. Olive blushed and rushed to homeroom without saying a single word.

The day passes by slowly and it was finally lunch. Olive was in the Ant Farm eating her homemade lunch. Thinking about what almost happened in the locker, she blushed at that thought. They were twelve so those cooties day were over. But they were still twelve so the only contact they made where hugging, holding hands, and linking arms. She would have enjoyed the kiss if they actually kissed, but too bad that failed. Fletcher entered without Chyna by his side. Chyna must have been at the auditions.

"Hey Olive." Fletcher stated trying not to make eye contact. The scene still replayed in his mind over and over again.

"Hi Fletcher." she countered continuing eating. Both ate in silence when Gibson entered looking at the two.

"Hey you two. What's wrong?" he asked feeling the tension. Even if he was dense, he still could feel the awkwardness.

"Nothing." Both replied looking at each other sheepishly smiling.

"Okay!" he left leaving the two alone again.

"So Olive.. About what happened…." Fletcher stuttered. Both were uncomfortable about this but it poundered in Olive's head what he wanted to say.

"Uh.. How do I say this like a normal twelve year old?" he asked himself. Olive being impatient looked at him crossing her arms, tapping her foot on the ground repeatedly.

"Spit it out!" she said.

"Never mind. It's nothing." he replied. She looked disappointed but let that slide. Olive remembering about her dad picking her up, she grabbed her bag and was about to leave when Fletcher grabbed her wrists, turning her around and kissing her on the lips for a few seconds. He pulled away only seeing Olive's shocked face. He blushed and so did her. Olive smiled.

"I kind of like you." he said looking down. He liked Chyna and all but after the incident in the locker, he started to get those old feelings he got for Olive before Chyna came. Olive smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I would say the same. But my dad's waiting. So… Bye Fletcher!" she stated kissing his cheek and giving a hug.

Puppy love. What a sweet thing for both these twelve year olds!

**How was it? I may have noticed this but this story sounded way more like a fourteen or fifteen year old point of view.. But otherwise, how was the story? Good? Bad? Terrible? Haha.. But whatever you want to say, leave a review :] It's like 4:19 in the morning on a school day so sorry if it's suckish.. I'm such a rebel for not sleeping.. Haha.. But leave a review! :D**

**XxLove-Is-Adorablexx **


End file.
